


Christmas At The 2-3

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Joe and his officers celebrate Christmas in this story I wrote in 2013.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.





	Christmas At The 2-3

Captain Joe Carlino gathered his officers around him in the squad room at the 2-3.

"Okay, listen up," Joe said. "Christmas is two weeks from today. Now, here's what we're going to do. Each of you will hang  
a stocking on your desk."

"Like we're a bunch of little kids?" Josie asked.

Joe continued, "And you will each draw one person's name, and buy a little gift, nothing too expensive, for that person."

"Sounds like a family Christmas," Toni said.

"Exactly. Now, I've gotta get out of here. I'm taking Dante to see Santa Claus."

"Before you know it, Dante will be too old to believe in Santa," Adams remarked.

"Watch it, Adams," Joe warned him. "You don't want to get nothing but coal in your stocking."

On Christmas morning, every cop who served at the 2-3 was in the squad room.

"Wait a minute," Josie said. "Did two people draw my name? I've got two presents in my stocking."

"So do I," said Toni.

Adams looked around and said, "I think everybody does."

"I think you're right," Josie said. "Joe, can I ask you something?"

"What, Josie?"

"Well," Josie said, "we each picked just one name, right?"

"Right," Joe answered.

"But everyone has _two_ presents. Now, how did _that_ happen?" Josie asked suspiciously.

Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"Search me. I guess it was Santa Claus. Now, " he went on, "how about if we all go outside and sing Christmas carols?"

Joe led his officers outside, and started singing,  
"Joy to the world, the Lord is come, let Earth receive her King."

Every cop joined in. People started streaming towards the police station, until it looked as if all the citizens of Bay City were  
standing there singing together.


End file.
